


alternate gasoline

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Anal Plug, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: even with an extra tonne of luck, there are other external factors to be considered.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	alternate gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smin_ki0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smin_ki0/gifts).



> thank you for commissioning me! <3
> 
> (a BIG BIG BIG thank you to noah, cla, and lumon for beta'ing and correcting my grammar mistakes and convincing me this isn't garbage with their words! <3)

People can notice his heartbeat near his neck, if they were to fixate on him. They’d also notice the blooming purple of the bruise on his cheek, his small ‘see you next time’ smile to his competition Jongin (or rather,  _ Kai _ ), who returns it kindly. Their friendship is only two days old, but it feels nice to know they’ll be up in the ring again, sooner or later, and that they’ll be always equal — Sehun just has a tonne of extra luck.

His name echoes through the tunnel as he walks away, a couple of  _ boo _ s mixed in there, but they’re so fragile, they dissolve even before they reach his ear. There are always  _ boo _ s, some people don’t like him, and that’s more empowering than he thought. They hate him. They want him dead, even. And there’s nothing better than beating the competition, and flipping the middle finger just a little, to say ‘ _ you can’t fucking touch me,  _ bitch.’

His sweat is being wiped down by two people, while his coach gives him a small bite of praise, just something to soothe the burn of whatever he’s done wrong. His coach is merciless at pointing out the mistakes, but Sehun is bursting with adrenaline of an after fight. All the words register in his head, but vaguely so, they’re yet to sink in and make him feel horrible.

“You’re clearly not listening,” his coach laughs, a good-natured one, then pats Sehun’s now dry back. “Get some rest, I’ll deal with you tomorrow.”

Sehun thinks  _ then why do you tell me all this now? If you know I don’t listen? _

He doesn’t dare say it out loud, his coach is five kilos heavier than him, and his  _ coach _ . He can knock Sehun unconscious, if he wants to. 

The changing room finally becomes empty, and Sehun opens his locker. His clothes are already taken out by the crew, a very comfortable car is waiting for him outside, ready to go whenever he is, and an underpaid driver who is eager to drive him. Sehun isn’t cruel like the organization he represents. He tips the driver, asks about his two year old son, who is so close to his niece.

There is a card waiting for him in the locker. It manages to pump more excitement in to his body, makes his boxing shorts tighter than normal, and makes his throat dry. There’s an energy drink with it.  _ Of course there’s an energy drink. _ Sehun chuckles. He changes into his comfortable clothes first, black sweatpants and plain white t-shirt.

The t-shirt has a familiar scent lingering. It smells like mango body wash, skin, and multani soil-scented candle.

He puts everything in the bag, holds the energy drink between his fingers, along with card. A small envelope slips from the card. Sehun takes the spare bandages from his locker, stuffs it into his old gym back, puts the envelope back into the card, avoids looking at anything written in there.

He opens the can first, sips a little, and walks out with the bag in his hands. He bows to the crew, mostly out of routine, and thanks them for helping him. He knows he’s being spoiled by the organization, but it feels good to be spoiled, he doesn’t want it to stop. He could slowly slip a letter to the heads, request a person to keep praising him after matches, and they’d probably do it for him.

When he’s in the car, the driver gives him a small smile. “You must be tired, you can take a nap while we drive.”

Sehun waves dismissively, checks himself in the mirror to make sure he’s smiling politely. He puts the bag next to him, sips more of the energy drink. He takes the envelope and slips it in the pouch behind the driver’s seat. He finally opens the card.

The first line reads:  _ text me after it’s over _ . The card has instructions, and reminders, for everything he needs to do. He finishes the drink only half way through the ride, and then takes his phone out from the gym back. He first texts, then opens his emails. It’s another small routine of checking his SNS. Just to clear out the small bubble of notifications without actually checking them, he puts the phone back.

The car stops in front of his — their house. It looks big from the outside, but it’s medium-sized, with a tiny guest bedroom. The guest bedroom is where they usually play, because both of them are just a little lazy to clean up right after sex.

Sehun replaces his shoes with soft scandals, tosses his bag near the couch, and heads straight to the shower. It takes him ten minutes to come out wearing the same clothes, just smelling less like sweat and more like mango body wash. Drying his hair takes a couple of minutes, but Sehun finally walks out of their bedroom, and walks into their guest room.

“I’m back~” He sing-songs, crawls onto the bed, lays on his back. He looks at the two nightstands, on either side of the bed, both have matching lamps on them. The left one has a jar of water, with one glass. The right one has the landline, and that’s all the night stands can fit. He returns his attention to his boyfriend. “How was your day?”

_ He looks adorable _ , Sehun thinks. Sehun moves forward, wraps his arms around the tiny waist. He buries his nose in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, and sniffs a little. It’s a comforting scent. He may not feel the adrenaline rush in his body anymore, but he’s high on it. He can feel the chant of his name on his skin, he can feel the punches in his bones, he can feel every part of his body throbbing for a little more. A lot more, actually. More of the pride in his bones, more of the chanting.

“Junmyeon-hyung~”

Junmyeon finally finishes typing. He closes the computer, keeps it on the rolling chair nearby, and pushes it away gently. He caresses Sehun’s arm, looks at him with a huge smile. “Welcome back, Sehunnie. How was it?”

“I texted you,” Sehun pouts. “Like you asked me to.”

Junmyeon nods. “I know. I want to hear it, though.”

“I won,” Sehun gushes, chest swelling with pride. “It’s become so easy to win, like it’s my second nature. I could probably win over the whole world.”

Junmyeon fists his t-shirt and pulls him up, straddles his lap, and kisses Sehun’s lips — it feels more of a touch, though. Sehun whines. Junmyeon silences him by tugging at his hair. “You did great, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon coos. “You’ll get your reward, you don’t have to try and seduce me into it.”

“Okay,” Sehun chuckles. “When are we starting?”

“Whenever you’re ready. But tell me what’s off limits.”

Sehun tells him whatever aches just a little, so Junmyeon can be careful while they’re doing whatever he’s planned. Junmyeon’s full-time job is a paid dom, but he isn’t Sehun’s dom. They use his skills for fun, kinky sex — and for Sehun’s rewards. And it’s been 75% of the reason for Sehun’s wins. 

It’s his luck, for sure, but he buzzes with excitement at the thought of whatever Junmyeon has prepared for him, and it gets him going even before his ceremonious walk out of the tunnel, into the ring. He shakes with energy from the inside, ready to get the fight over with so he can get fucked, or fuck Junmyeon, or suck him off, or get a blowjob, or a handjob. Anything works, Junmyeon always makes it different and special.

Once everything is clear — about places Junmyeon has to be careful about touching, which place he absolutely shouldn’t touch until he’s gotten his massage tomorrow, and what places are feeling more erogenous to Sehun right now, Junmyeon brings out the light pink ropes.

They strip their clothes hurriedly, and Sehun sits on his knees. Junmyeon wraps the ropes on his body properly, makes a cute harness out of it. It begins at the back of his neck, and goes back and forth between the front of his body and his back, looks almost like two waves which coincide. It moves under his balls, and ends right above his ass. Junmyeon cuts the ropes, and tosses the small remaining piece onto the chair. (It falls down, but they decide it isn’t a problem right now.)

“It’d look cuter with lingerie, usually,” Junmyeon comments, then kisses Sehun’s chest, a little below his collarbone. “But you look so cute, I’ll take a picture next time.”

He stares down at the harness, a little fascinated as to how Junmyeon managed to make the knots. He nods absently at Junmyeon’s words, continues to stare at the pink ropes on his body, making a nice pattern, and acting like a cockring on his cock. It’s mostly for Junmyeon’s visual stimulation, but Sehun’s starting to grow fond of all the harnesses Junmyeon puts him in. He startles at the cold lube touching his cock, he stumbles back a little, and ends up on his elbows.

“Pay attention,” Junmyeon laughs. “This one won’t feel like a reward if you can’t see or feel it.”

Sehun makes an embarrassing noise, then nods. Junmyeon takes Sehun’s cock in his mouth, but doesn’t move. He sucks at whatever is in his mouth (which is barely), and tongues the slit. Sehun moans. Junmyeon’s mouth leaves his cock, and before Sehun can complain, Junmyeon kisses the tip of Sehun’s cock noisily. 

“I was appreciating your cute cock,” Junmyeon says. “I can’t even do that in silence now.”

“It isn’t cute.” Sehun mumbles.

Junmyeon smiles wide. “Oh it is, Sehunnie,” He presses another kiss on Sehun’s cock, then licks the spot. “It’s the cutest cock I’ve ever seen.”

Sehun’s face becomes extremely warm. Despite his denial, Junmyeon knows how much he loves being cute. He prefers having cute things on him, being cute, over any other compliment. Junmyeon is yet to make him admit it.

“Fine, whatever,” Sehun pretends to be annoyed, but it comes out a note or two lower than he intended to. “What have you planned for tonight?”

The condom slips on his cock easily. He watches Junmyeon lube up his cock, stroking it sometimes. Junmyeon tightens his grip on Sehun’s cock abruptly, out of the blue, and it manages to catch Sehun off guard every single time. The suddenness makes him shiver every single time, impossibly more turned on than before.

“I’ll ride you,” Junmyeon announces once he’s satisfied with the lube, then sits back, spreads his legs. “And then I’ll fuck you, then we’ll see if you have energy for a blowjob.”

“I can recover by that time, I—”

Sehun gasps. He watches Junmyeon carefully remove his favourite emerald buttplug out. It’s a normal plug, but the process of it coming out of Junmyeon’s hole is the most erotic thing Sehun’s ever seen.

Junmyeon isn’t the type to put on a show of removing a buttplug, but Sehun is proven wrong. He moans so loud, tosses his head back as he pulls at the plug, and his chest rises and falls animatedly, and Junmyeon is breathing loudly, every pull at the plug is coupled by a loud moan. Sehun can’t wait for Junmyeon to let him use his hands. 

Once the plug is fully out, Sehun crawls on top of Junmyeon, pupils dilated, and cock untouched. Shamefully not fucking into Junmyeon’s hole, not replacing the plug yet.

“Can I touch you?” Sehun asks. He sounds so desperate, it’d be embarrassing if it were any other situation. “Hyung, please let me touch you.”

Junmyeon squirms around on the bed, rests his body weight on his hands, and kisses Sehun. Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s neck first, kissing him sloppily, biting his upper lip. He pulls Junmyeon’s hands away from the bed, making Junmyeon fall back on the bed with Sehun on top of him. The bed creeks at the sudden movement, it makes Junmyeon chuckle a little.

Junmyeon traces his fingers below the ropes, on Sehun’s back, fingertips barely brushing there. It makes Sehun shiver, he pokes his tongue out, and Junmyeon sucks it in his mouth, swallows Sehun’s little moan.

They roll over, so Junmyeon is on top of Sehun. He pulls at the rope, the part which goes under Sehun’s balls, and it makes Sehun groan, breath knocked out of him. “I was hoping it’d take at least 30 minutes, but it seems like you’ll come the moment I sit on your dick.”

“No—” Sehun gasps at another tug on the rope. He whines. “It’s supposed to be my reward, hyung.”

Junmyeon tugs harder this time, grinning. “It is, it is. I was just enjoying that little noise.”

Junmyeon finally holds Sehun’s cock, strokes it a couple of times, before he sinks down on it. He lowers himself slowly, holding onto the ropes on Sehun’s skin, and once he feels Sehun’s balls against his ass, he grinds his hips.

Sehun grunts. “Holy shit.”

He laughs. “Think you can handle it?”

Sehun doesn’t get to reply. Junmyeon starts moving his hips, hands still on the ropes as he moves, moving up and down Sehun’s cock ever so slowly. Sehun thrusts back up after a few times, and they find a rhythm just like that. Junmyeon moves up, Sehun thrusts his cock into him just the moment he moves down a little. Junmyeon ends up leaning closer to Sehun, moving his hips as quickly as he can. Sehun’s breathing becomes shallower, his movements frantic as he holds Junmyeon’s hips, trying to match Junmyeon’s movements, trying to chase his orgasm down.

The room is filled with obscene noises of skin slapping, low moans, and pretty soon, Sehun is whining.

“Hyung, faster, please, faster,” He’s straining his neck, eyes screwed shut. He can feel the twist in his gut, the sweet ache in his lower belly which throbs at all of Junmyeon’s movements. He can feel his orgasm building up. “Faster, please, harder, please, please, please hyung—”

Junmyeon stops his movements to tongue at Sehun’s nipple. It makes Sehun gasp, shudder, and he thrusts his cock into Junmyeon. Junmyeon moans, then chuckles. He coos. “Patience, my Sehunnie.”

“But, it’s—” Sehun’s breath is knocked out of him by Junmyeon’s sudden movement.

Junmyeon holds onto Sehun’s sides firmly, and starts rocking his hips back and forth, sometimes bouncing on Sehun’s cock. It doesn’t take him long to figure out a rhythm which makes Sehun moan.

Sehun’s moans are high-pitched, his hands resting on Junmyeon’s thighs start to claw at the spotless skin, trying his best to not knock Junmyeon down and fuck him into the bed. Junmyeon has plans, Sehun has to remind himself of it as he tries to thrust whenever Junmyeon slows down to tease.

It takes Junmyeon two more minutes to draw out an orgasm from Sehun. And he quickly gets down, tosses the used condom somewhere, spreads Sehun’s legs, and lubes his fingers.

Sehun gasps when he feels a finger against his rim. Junmyeon presses it in, and Sehun relaxes easily. “Really?” Sehun chuckles airily, grabs the pillows near him, and tosses it near Junmyeon. “So soon, hyung?”

Junmyeon withdraws his finger, and keeps the pillows below Sehun, so they have an easy angle to fuck. Sehun gets comfortable with a single pillow, and Junmyeon passes him another pillow back. Sehun lifts his head and raises an eyebrow at him. 

Junmyeon thrusts a finger in, knuckle-deep. Sehun grunts, his head falls back on the bed. Junmyeon moves closer to Sehun, and kisses him on his mouth. “So you don’t disturb the neighbours.”

Junmyeon kisses him again, peppers some kisses before he licks at Sehun’s upper lip. His tongue brushes the upper palate of Sehun’s mouth, which makes Sehun moan gently, and Junmyeon takes the chance to add another finger.

A couple of minutes later, Junmyeon’s four fingers are in Sehun’s hole, and the lube is smeared everywhere messily — on Sehun’s inner thighs, on his balls, a little on his cock, and all over Junmyeon’s hand. Three of Junmyeon’s fingers are touching Sehun’s prostate, and Sehun is desperately grabbing at the bedsheet in one hand, pulling at it.

“I can probably put my thumb in,” Junmyeon offers, he rubs his thumb along the rim. Sehun whimpers. “Would you like that, Sehunnie? My whole hand?”

Even if Sehun agrees, they need a lot of practice days for it, Junmyeon knows. Sehun, thankfully, shakes his head. “Your cock, hyung, fuck me.”

Junmyeon withdraws his fingers after a beat, takes out another packet of condom from the nightstand’s drawer, and finally replaces his fingers with his cock. Sehun’s dick is slowly getting hard again. Junmyeon wipes the lube on the bed’s corner, and wraps them around Sehun’s cock.

Sehun almost shouts. “I’m sensitive.”

“I know,” Junmyeon smirks. He starts fucking Sehun, and gently moves his wrist. “When I said I’ll fuck you, I meant I’ll make you come again.”

Sehun opens his mouth to argue, but it doesn’t hurt as much with Junmyeon fucking him, he realizes. There’s a faint ache and a tingle where Junmyeon’s fingers are, on his cock, and it makes his toes curl, makes him want to fuck into Junmyeon’s fist, despite the occasional feeling of a thorn against his cock.

Junmyeon stops stroking his cock, and Sehun instantly whines loudly. “Why’d you stop?”

Junmyeon’s reply is only a smug grin. Junmyeon grips Sehun’s thighs, pushes his knees near his chest, and slams his cock deeper into Sehun. Sehun cries out, he tries to move away by twisting himself to his side, his body feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Fuckfuck _ fuck _ fuck—” Sehun pulls Junmyeon’s hand between his legs, on his cock again. “That was so good, h-hyung, touch me—”

Junmyeon pulls his knees apart, and starts fucking him properly, deeper than before, and the head of his cock right against Sehun’s prostate. “Nuh-uh, baby, none of that. Touch yourself.”

Sehun’s thighs tremble. He wraps his hand on his cock, stroking himself couldn’t be better. Junmyeon fucks him hard and deep, his cock almost completely taken out before Junmyeon slams it back in, and it’s sweet torture.

Sehun’s breathing becomes shallow, he feels warmth in his lower belly again, this time with a slight prick near his balls, and Sehun’s stomach tightens, his cock pulsates, his ass clenches. Junmyeon groans.

Sehun feels a wave of electricity through his body, and he comes with his body shaking a little. It’s on his hands, on his stomach, near his belly button. Junmyeon rides out his orgasm right after him, he rolls himself next to Sehun, panting heavily.

“There’s a blowjob left,” Junmyeon informs. He removes the used condom, and tosses it away. _It’s tomorrow’s problem_ , Sehun can hear him thinking.

Sehun’s cock throbs, and this time it hurts a little worse than last time. He throws his hands up. “I need a break.”

Junmyeon nods. He gets up, and takes the scissors from the nightstand. He cuts the harness off Sehun’s body, and tosses the ropes aside. Sehun caresses all the places the rope was, and sighs dreamily. “I miss it now.”

Once there is a beat of silence, Sehun realizes he’s still feeling the adrenaline rush, he’s starting to sweat more now, and he feels like it’s a freshly manufactured body he’s living in. The air conditioner is on, but isn’t reaching him yet, so he decides to turn and lay half of his body on Junmyeon’s. He’s physically exhausted, and hungry, but the energy drink is working wonders in helping him move his body.

“You’re sweaty,” Junmyeon grimaces. “Get off.”

Sehun snuggles closer, presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s neck as a please, and wipes his lips on the bedsheet near Junmyeon’s arm. “You’re sweaty too. I can’t feel the AC.”

Junmyeon wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist, rolls his eyes. “I just turned it on, of course you can’t feel it.”

“Turn it up.”

“No,” Junmyeon says sternly. “We’re both sweating, I’ll turn it up after we’ve taken a shower.”

Sehun’s stomach grumbles. It makes both of them laugh. “Do we have dinner?”

“Let’s order takeout?” Junmyeon pouts. “I had a client today, I didn’t cook.”

Sehun places his arms near Junmyeon’s head, squeezes his head in his arms gently. He knocks his lips against Junmyeon’s forehead, makes a ‘mwah’ sound after it. “I want noodles and rice dishes, I’m dying of hunger.”

Junmyeon takes the landline, and dials their regular takeout place — they have it saved in their landline machine. While it rings, Sehun gets comfortable against Junmyeon’s chest, he throws his leg on Junmyeon’s thighs, and tucks himself under Junmyeon’s chin. “Love me, hyung.”

“I love you,” Junmyeon replies, “I call small spoon tonight.”

Sehun whines. “But I won tonight!”

“And you got your reward.” Junmyeon grins. He gets distracted when the restaurant receives his call. 

Sehun listens to Junmyeon ordering their usual takeouts, but in a larger quantity. He rolls to the other side of the bed, and pours himself a glass of water. He downs two glasses easily, and struggles to finish the third one. He returns to his original position -- half of his body on Junmyeon, puts Junmyeon’s arm on his waist, and laces their fingers together.

“It’ll be here in forty minutes,” Junmyeon announces. He turns to his side, faces Sehun, and presses a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “You won another match. I’m proud of you.”

Sehun’s chest swells with pride. He moves back a little, to fully look at Junmyeon’s fond face, and grins ear to ear. “I know. I love you.”

Junmyeon guffaws. “Aw, Sehunnie,” He cups Sehun’s cheek with his free hand, and presses a kiss on Sehun’s lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so! i'm so so proud of this fic - mostly because i've never ever been patient with myself even and calm and self-assuring and GENTLE with myself despite the bad thoughts about this!!!!!!! let me know if you have any questions about the characters and/or their dynamics i really loved making this T.T
> 
> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID!!! (constructive criticism is very welcome~)
> 
> (p.s here's my [commission info](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20) , for your consideration \^^/)


End file.
